Multi-Media Systems (MMS), in partnership with the Texas Medical Association/Physician Oncology Education Program (POEP), will develop and evaluate 10 Internet-based, interactive e-learning CME modules on cancer prevention, screening, early detection and treatment for primary care physicians. MMS will develop an automated WEB-based delivery, tracking and reporting system to deliver CME credit training via the Internet. Primary care physicians (gatekeepers) need cancer control training to reduce cancer mortality/morbidity. Currently, this type of training is not easily accessible. In Phase I, MMS will design/produce one pilot module that will undergo targeted assessment by a select group of nationally recognized CME experts. It will then be reviewed by a focus group of primary care physicians. Formative research will provide clear guidance to develop the design criteria and model for completing the remaining 9 modules. An Expert Review Panel will oversee the development. During Phase II, the 9 remaining CME modules will be developed under this grant. Two additional modules will be developed through alternative funding. The completed courseware, consisting of 12 cancer-specific CME modules, will undergo a statistically valid field evaluation. The completed courseware will reside on an innovative WEB-site utilizing proprietary compression technology to permit full-motion video, high quality graphics and audio. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Based on the 15 year experience of the Texas Medical Association (TMA) in providing CME to Texas primary care physicians, demand for this courseware will be high. TMA will provide this training to Texas physicians through their WEB site and MMS will market it to the rest of the country and would through a commercial WEB site. Also MMS will license the course to other medical associations, health organizations and commercial outlets. Profits will be shared among TMA, MMS and BearSoft. The 4-year revenue projections exceed 10 million dollars. If only 1/3 of sales projections are met, this would still be an outstanding small business success.